dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jokio
"I will kill everyone starting with you idiots!"-Jokio to a finder Jokio '''or '''Jao Walker, is the 15th noah and the son of Neah Walker, the nephew of Mana Walker, and the cousin of Manas adopted son Allen, he represents the Noah's memory of Agony. Appearance Jokio looks just like his father, to the point Allen got him mixed up real easily. Jokio wears a typical white jumpsuit similar to what all Noah family members expect Allen wear. He often wears finger less gloves, and white boots, he also has a scared left eye, similar to Allens cursed eye, but Jokio's is the seal of the Dark heart a ancient sentient being made of Dark Matter. Personality Jokio is very aggressive, much like Raiden, and has a ruthless disposition, going so far as to kill a finder* (after Bokido forced him to give information about the location of Allen walker) just for saying "Allen". It can be implied Jokio hates Allen Walker, it is unknown why. Jokio is also shown to be cunning, partial insane, malicious, and manipulative, he once threaten to murder everyone in Hurst Orphanage, if a finder doesn't surrender a girl who has innocence, He does so anyway, when confronted by Timothy Hearst, and Emilia, he laughed an stated he was bored, and hates kids. Neah believes that Jokio's insanity comes from the Dark Heart, inside of him, and its desire to devour and destroy every piece of innocence. History Jokio, was born in Ireland to Neah walker and a unnamed women, his mother was killed by the Earl as punishment for his fathers betrayal as a result he was separated from his father. While rooming the hillside of Ireland, Jokio checked into a local hospital because he was sick, with a headache, unaware it was the Noah inside of him and the Dark Heart. Jokio went insane and killed everyone in the hospital, in a bloody rampage, he however spared a nurse, because she reminded him of his mother. Jokio fled and was recruited by the earl to join his family,he lead the Horsemen a group of Noah once loyal to Neah, and helped him in his coup against the Earl. Neah apparently used Allen's recent battle with a lv4 akuma in France, to take over Allen's body more aggressively. In secret the Horsemen searched for the new 14th.They discovered that Allen walker Jokio's cousin was going to be the new Noah, they set off for the Black Order. Plot The Rising Arc The Horsemen secretly search for their fallen master, Neah D Campbell, Bokido the Noah of Envy has since taken over, due to Jokios mentally instability. The latter helped anyway, Jokio shot a finder because he mentioned Allen Walker, he however hid his hatred for the boy, by mocking the fact that the new host had a idiotic name. Jokio was present when Bokido sensed the re awaking of Neah and had a bad reaction to it due to her closeness with the Noah. Return Arc Jokio and the other horsemen, plus Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk arrive, with Sheryl Kamelot and Wisely Kamelot, arrive at the black order, when Neah reawakened, Jokio shot several exorcist including Yu Kanda, Lavi Bookmen Jr, and Noise Marie, its relived his gun is a physically form of the Dark Hearts powers, and is filled with bullets that contain a modified strain of the Akuma Blood virus, which causes his victims to experiencing great lengths of pain, and agony depending on how many times they have been shot, Jokio then pulled out a butterfly knife, and stabbed Miranda Lotto, repeatably, until General Winter Scrolo arrive, and forced Jokio to pull out two pistols, and fire a heavy shot that causes an explosion killing most of the CROWs who just showed up along Bookmen, Komui, and Malcolm C. Lvellie. Secrets Arc Several hours before arriving at the Black Orders new Headquarters, Jokio and Trokian slaughtered all the children and staff at Hurst orphanage, when a girl with innocence was discovered, there Klaude Nine and Timothy Hearst came upon the brutal slaughter, when the boy wanted to visit his old home one last time. A finder who was tasked with the Exorcist to bring the girl to the order, survived Jokio's rampage by hiding in a storage room closet, describes the horror as two men appeared and demanded the Exorcist hand over the girl, they were Noah, and one carried a gun and proceeded to threaten the men demanding they hand over the girl, or everyone dies, however the Exorcist reluctantly handed the girl over, or for her to be shot, and everyone else was shot multiple times. Jokio then engages with and defeats Yu Kanda, after slamming the samurai to the ground, then he unleashed his sword Ravage and start craving a bloody path. Demons & Angels Arc Timothy and Emilia confronted Jokio about the fact he murder everyone including Mother at the orphanage, he and timothy fought, despite Klaude telling timothy not too, Timothy and Emilia ended up in the hospital when Jokio's true form reveled itself, at the last minute. Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: '''As a Noah Jokio is gifted with abilities that only humans with the Noah gene within their bodies active, are able to process, including a natural commanded of Akuma, immunity to the Akuma Blood Virus,and the power to use Dark Matter. '''Dark Heart: '''Jokio has a parasitic bond with an ancient demon called the Dark Heart, it is a sentient being made up of Dark matter, it grants Jokio even more abilities, than the average Noah, it appears as his left Eye, with purple sclera, and a yellow pentagon shaped iris. His left eye is actually a seal that prevents the accidentally freeing of the full power of the Dark heart. '''Queen: '''A form of the Dark heart that forms as one or duel pistols, it fires bullets filled with a modified strain of the Akuma Blood Virus. '''Rook: '''A Butterfly knife, laced with the Akuma Blood Virus, Jokio uses it combine with his pistol(s) Queen for assassination and sneak attacks. '''Marksmanship: Jokio is a skilled marksman, capable of shooting Kandas blade out of his hands, and getting several head-shots in a row. Speed:'''Jokio is incredibly fast, and is able to outrun or outpace anyone. When the Dark Heart is released partially he is granted immense speed '''Agility: Jokio has incredible agility, and can easily dodge attacks and leap buildings with ease. 'Strength:'Jokio is incredibly strong capable of slamming Yu Kanda into the ground with ease, and blocking lavi's Hammer with only one hand. When the dark heart is released partially, his strength is enhanced greatly '''Ravage: '''A large sword that looks like a chainsaw, oddly enough it has the same abilities as Allen/Neahs sword, such as the fact, Jokio can summon it while it was knocked out of his hand by lenalee, Like Winter's Madness it can melt and cut through anything, Jokio also uses it as a form of transportation, and attack, riding on Ravages handle, and slicing through CROWs, Exorcist, and a idiotic Finder, who had to walk out of the bathroom at that time. '''True Form: '''Jokio's true form is currently debated by the Order, as Timothy Hearst and Emilia were the only who witness the actual true form, both are currently in a coma, a finder, stated that he felt as if some ancient being is inside the noah (Jokio) and granted him awesome powers, other than his main powers.There are hints, as it was armored, similar to a lv3 akuma Major battles Jokio, Road, Wisely, Sheryl , Tyki Mikk,Neah Walker, Bokido, Trokian, Trokia, and Densenbyō VS. Exorcist Jokio and Trokian VS unnamed Exorcist Jokio Vs. Kanda Jokio Vs. Timothy Hearst and Emilia Trivia * Jokio remembers his mother so well, but not how she died, he skipped school with his friends, to watch the dockworkers at work, when the Earl killed her. * Jokio blames himself for his mothers death. * Jokio hates Allen for some odd reason. * Its ironic how like Allen both of their eyes are cursed, Allen's by innocence, Jokio's by Dark Matter * Jokio and Allen are polar opposites of each other, Jokio loves killing and views friendships as nothing to an end, Allen did detest killing innocents and loves making friends. * Jokio's favorite food is cookies and milk, because when he was sick his mother would give it too him to cheer him up. Category:Noah Characters Category:Noah Members